User talk:70.127.200.182
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Weedle McHairybug page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 13:36, May 2, 2010 About the Paz dying thing... The reason why I brought it up was due to the fact that there was apparently a secret ending where Big Boss is forced to take out Metal Gear Zeke due to Paz hijacking it and planning on using it to basically frame the MSF after basically going nuts (by going nuts, I'm referring to Paz.). I'll give a transcript that I've discovered. I'll warn you, though, as this is a pretty big spoiler: PAZ: Once upon a time, there were two young men who idolized a hero called The Boss. One day, they suddenly lost the point of origin - the cipher - that was like a mother to them. Unable to come to terms with their sorrow, they each decided to carry on the will of their hero. But they couldn't agree on what that meant. In the end, they became bitter enemies, and the zero from which they both started was split into two. SNAKE: Huh? PAZ: ...And you have been on the wrong path ever since. There's no "happily ever after" waiting for you at the end, unless... You obey the will of the cipher! What does an army without borders call home? A state without borders, of course...a world without borders. SNAKE: A world without borders...? PAZ: The Cold War order is about to collapse. The age of electronic intelligence is about to begin. The NSA, OSS, NRO, DIA, et cetera, et cetera... The intelligence community that's long bickered amongst itself will be united in a world governed by electrons. Cipher will gather all information, watching over the world and guiding the will of its people, all while they remain blissfully unaware. There will be no one to oppose them! For the first time, the world will be ruled by a single will! Until the new order is in place, you and your army will be the force that protects it. You will be Cipher's deterrent, pulling the wool over the eyes of the old order with your charisma and military prowess. Accept our offer, and we will allow you to retain control of MSF and Zeke. SNAKE: That's...an offer? PAZ: The Boss threw down her gun, and with it her life's calling. You - her disciple - have never been able to do that. You are too afraid to let go. SNAKE: I was made to fight. I am a gun. PAZ: Is that so?! Then is this a gun, too?! You're a lousy liar! Admit it - this thing's a monstrosity, a product of your own fear! But not Cipher! Cipher thought of something different. Cipher's going to control guns. SNAKE: Control guns? PAZ: That's right. Not deter, control. It is the ultimate approach to the illusion of peace. SNAKE: Control power? You're gonna be disappointed. PAZ: Then we're done! Thank you for playing! Better luck next time - the offer is rescinded! And now, the ultimatum. Zeke is already in nuclear strike mode. SNAKE: What...? PAZ: I'm taking the weapon you built and using it to launch a nuclear strike on the east coast of the United States! SNAKE: You're insane! What are you after?! PAZ: But wait, here's your consolation prize: We're about to show the world just how dangerous a gang of outlaws - an army without borders - can be! You and your men will become pariahs, and you'll be wiped off the face of the earth. Rather than heroes, you'll be seen as a well-armed, extremist cult prone to indiscriminate outbursts of nuclear aggression. You will give rise to a new world order, an age of deterrence defined by its fear of extremist cult influence. Do you like the picture I'm painting, Big Boss?! When all's said and done, peace is nothing but a fantasy! A game's a game! You either win or you lose! All you can do is fight! Stop me if you can! The peace sign is the "V" of victory! Say peace! after boss PAZ: It is no use, Zeke is out of my control. This is where it ends. Listen to me, Big Boss...as long as your army is needed, the world will never know true peace. The peace you will know will be fleeting - illusory, they will use you, disgrace you, and then, finally, discard you like they would a cancer to society. This is the path you have chosen! SNAKE: Paz... Anyways, make of it what you will. I was only going by what I found.